


【利艾】烟吻

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】烟吻

他捻起一支烟。  
指尖夹着烟尾甩了甩，叼进嘴里，唇轻轻含住。左手按下打火机按钮。清脆的“啪嗒”一声后，一股酒精刺鼻而令人清醒的气味流散开，火焰“簌”地一声从小孔中燃起。打火机凑近些，银色的金属机身反射着火光在黑夜中闪亮着，右手微微蜷起盖在火焰旁挡住空气中无形的气流。火焰靠近雪白的烟卷，火光蔓延上了暗处的纸与叶，将温度与光亮给予它一半。  
点燃了，烟头火星微闪冒出细细轻烟。他放下打火机，右手夹住烟身，不紧不慢缓缓地深撮了一口。烟头的火星更亮了起来，夹带着燃掉了几寸烟身。  
他扭过头去，把嘴里细品过的烟雾对着身边男子的唇边呼出。  
“利威尔先生还是很喜欢捉弄别人呢。”艾伦微微张开嘴接受了利威尔抛过来的烟。他凑过去含住利威尔带有烟草味的唇，张开嘴巴温柔地索求着什么，似乎要把他未吐尽的烟雾吸走。艾伦的嘴唇泛着水光在月光下微微发亮，他的张嘴吐息显得他像一条饥渴的鱼。利威尔咬着烟尾露齿轻笑，再抽吸一口烟，将柔美的烟香灌进肺里。感受着轻柔烟雾与支气管到肺之间的每一个细胞交缠。  
艾伦张开嘴，轻轻地啃咬着利威尔光滑的脸颊。他肌肤上的绒毛在月光下镀上一层银色的光，像是一尊冷硬的雕像，或是一片柔软的皮草。利威尔接住艾伦的索吻，将肺腔里的烟雾缓缓呼进艾伦嘴里。多余的烟从两人的唇缝隙中飘逸出来，缱绻的烟雾如丝缎般缠绵于空气中，擦着他们的脸颊滑过，勾勒出两人的轮廓。  
两人相视一笑，开始有挑逗性地吻起来。像是舔舐糖果般，利威尔含住艾伦的上唇，艾伦吸住利威尔的下唇。交互着舔吻，头颅随动作轻轻晃动，舌头随意地在对方的口腔中按揉。呼吸逐渐变得炽热与急促，占有欲在烟雾与唾沫的交融中慢慢扩大。他们仿佛在游戏般吸食对方呼吸的空气，在缺氧带来浅浅的大脑昏沉中摸索出快感。  
他们嘴唇分开，只是因为利威尔单手托住艾伦的臀部将他抱起，放在了窗台上。艾伦的背后是温柔的明月与深邃的夜空，今夜星星不多，但是艾伦的金色眼瞳足以耀眼过一切星辰。  
“再不抽，烟要尽了。”艾伦叉开腿让两人的胯紧靠着，想用那个地方彼此挑逗。利威尔用手将烟头尾调转过来，燃烧的烟头朝着嘴里。他微微含住那只倒过来的烟，向艾伦挑了挑眉。“你别烫到自己啊。”艾伦笑笑，张开嘴接住利威尔递过来的烟尾，上面还留有恋人的唾沫。艾伦低垂眼睑抽吸起烟来，他并不经常抽烟，抽起来还是有些许不适应。艾伦曾经一度不爱烟味，不过当利威尔常常说抽起来会感到一阵沉静，他也就逐渐接受了这种令他不太舒服的味道。  
烟，味道很好，不像之前的那些浓重似烈酒的气味。今天的烟像淡淡的果酒，不轻不重，却令人回味。艾伦把烟在鼻腔里过了一遍，迟疑了一会儿，将它吹在利威尔刘海分岔一端。正在低头给艾伦解开衬衣扣子的利威尔感受到这温度，轻笑着抬起头，艾伦能在他瞳孔里的反光里看见自己在月亮中的剪影，能感受到一丝丝温柔爱慕的情意在他眼神里缓缓流淌。  
是深爱着的。利威尔自己的衣服也已经解开，他正低下头轻轻抵着艾伦的锁骨，在他脖颈处烙着吻痕。艾伦轻轻抓揉着利威尔的短发，仰着脖子感受恋人匍匐在自己颈间唇吻的力度。他勾住利威尔的肩膀，将嘴里的烟雾恶作剧般往利威尔身上一切穴窝与褶皱吹去——耳朵里，发隙中，锁骨窝内……他将自己的感情融入那淡淡烟草香中，融进利威尔身体里的每个角落。  
利威尔留下好几个令艾伦浑身起涟漪的吻痕之后，抬起头凑到他耳边低吟道：“好玩吗。”低沉磁性的声音让艾伦发痒得咯咯直笑，“快抽完了，利威尔先生。”  
利威尔吻上艾伦的唇沿，舌尖微微分开他的唇，从艾伦挑起的舌头上将烟尾勾住，带到自己嘴里。这个动作他们试过很多次，他们已经默契到不会把烟弄掉了。利威尔深吸一口，将剩下的几寸烟抽尽。烟头发出绚烂的亮光，讲烟身缩短到几寸长。烟草与纸张燃烧散发出了焦油与叶香弥散在两人咫尺之间的空气里。利威尔将烟头掐灭，迫不及待地与艾伦接吻起来。这次的吻稍微缓和，多了几分厮磨。烟雾仍在两人的唇舌交接中纠缠，形状随他们缓慢而深情的动作扭曲飘散。利威尔双手抚上艾伦的腰肢，艾伦手掌捧举着利威尔的下颚。他们如饥似渴般却又平静淡然，烟已燃尽，烟香仍在。一夜旖旎。

【End】


End file.
